


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | chapter 9: found

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | chapter 9: found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> ####  [The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 9: Found by Violet&Muffin](https://soundcloud.com/violetmuffin/the-johnlock-collection-by-cwb-chapter-9-found)
> 
> story: The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 9: Found (https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018/chapters/10409871) music: Funky Sherlock by Gregory White (www.youtube.com/watch?v=EproV0JQ2WM)


End file.
